


Spoiler

by light_dragonix



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3208589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/light_dragonix/pseuds/light_dragonix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Твои глаза и твои слова – это спойлер, в каждом твоем движении я вижу наш конец».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spoiler

Your cold eyes and words are the spoiler  
In your every action, I see our end  
I tell myself it’s not true but I feel the spoiler  
Should I watch till the end? Or should I leave now?

\- Нам стоит расстаться, - голос Тэмина бесстрастный, тихий; он смотрит в пол, не поднимает на Сехуна взгляда и, наверное, ждет, что тот будет просить "нет, дай нам еще шанс, мы не можем все забыть и оставить".  
\- Да, ты прав, - Сехун пожимает плечами и чуть ежится от пронизывающего холодного ветра, проникающего под рубашку. - Стоит разойтись сейчас.  
Тэмин удивленно вскидывает голову и смотрит на Сехуна как-то ошарашенно-грустно. Сехун смотрит Тэмину в глаза и, черт возьми, улыбается.  
\- Ты же не думал, что после всего это станет неожиданным?   
Тэмин неуверенно качает головой и отчаянно соображает, что делать, - он никогда не бывал в ситуации, в которой не он все решает. Тэмин открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но Сехун жестом его останавливает и губами произносит "не надо".  
За улыбкой Сехуна скрывается сожаление и грусть, а еще, совсем немного, надежда, но ее быстро поглощает тоска.  
 _Эй, Тэмин. Не смей сейчас повернуть назад и отказаться от своих слов. Все было ясно слишком давно._

Сехун знакомится с Тэмином через Чонина - на вечеринке общих знакомых слишком много танцоров, и все косвенно друга друга знают. У Сехуна с Тэмином так же - много слышал, видел пару выступлений, и не раз становился свидетелем видео-чата Чонина и Тэмина. Все, что помнит Сехун из тонны ненужной информации - Тэмин когда-то стажировался в каком-то агентстве, может даже Большой Тройки, собирался стать айдолом, а потом ушел в богом забытую студию и раскрутил ее, как бренд. Большего Сехун знать не хочет - этого вполне хватало, чтобы поддерживать разговор и делать вид, что в курсе всех событий. На самом деле он часто выпадает из этих событий со своими соревнованиями и съемками видео, и все новости сеульского танцевального мира узнает от Луханя.   
Тэмин не так много говорит, больше улыбается и смотрит куда-то на нос Сехуна - создается впечатление, что он не здесь мыслями, а где-нибудь в Неаполе. Сехун знает этот прием - мило улыбайся и слегка кивай, тогда все будут думать, что ты их слушаешь, Сехун сам нередко пользуется этим. Особенно если кто-нибудь говорит слишком много и не по существу. В углу, в котором они стоят, еще трое - Чонин, Мин и Юри, и девочки сыплют идеями о новой хореографии, и Сехун отдал бы все, что угодно, лишь бы они замолчали. Он изначально не собирался на эту вечеринку, но Чонин притащил его почти насильно, сказав, что тот слишком давно не выходил в люди.  
Когда Юри и Мин наконец уходят к своей группе, Чонин, словно опомнившись, представляет Сехуна Тэмину.  
\- Это Сехун, мой партнер по танцам, мальчик-краш половины присутствующих девушек и на его инстаграм подписана Миранда Керр.  
Тэмин ярко улыбается, говорит, что рад знакомству, и что много слышал. Сехун улыбается уголками губ и смахивает челку со лба.  
\- Тэмин - мой лучший друг, кумир большей части присутствующих вообще и самый классный танцор, которого я знаю, - Чонин почти светится, когда все это говорит, а Сехун дублирует произнесенное ранее Тэмином. Чонин как может пытается найти общую тему для разговора, но его захватывает в плен Исин и утаскивает знакомиться с китайскими танцорами. Тишина между Сехуном и Тэмином не неловкая, она просто есть, каждый уходит в свои мысли и чуть-чуть покачивается в такт музыке. Сехун опирается спиной о стену и выстукивает ногой ритм, бездумно глядя на Тэмина - темные волосы и страшно модная в этом сезоне челка-шторка, очки в тонкой квадратной оправе, чуть пухлые губы. Сехун выхватывает в темноте детали, мелочи, не может сложить из этого общую картину и злится. А потом, на мгновение, их угол освещается светом одного из прожекторов - Тэмин жмурится и прикрывает глаза ладонью, а Сехун не может отвести взгляда. Что-то особенно было в этом простом жесте, какая-то грация, и Сехун чувствует, как теряет голову.  
Только этого ему не хватало.

Через месяц редких диалогов в какао-токе, одной случайной встречи в кафе и появления у Тэмина инстаграма Чонин тащит их обоих в кино на "Дракулу", потому что Тэмину нравится Доминик Купер (это же Говард Старк, эй!), а Сехуну - вампиры, но все идет не по плану, и на фильм они идут компанией из шести человек - присоединяется команда Тэмина, и конечно, никто уже не помнит про "Дракулу". Сехун честно пытается им напомнить, но попросту остается не услышан, как и Тэмин, который громче всех протестует против "Доски Дьявола", потому что - _серьезно, смотреть шаблонный ужастик в кино, вам денег-то не жалко?_  
Весь сеанс Сехун трясется и жмурится, и пытается быть сильным котиком, чтобы не закрыть глаза руками, а рядом сидящий Чонин ну никак не помогает, а только еще больше пугает, хватая за коленку, и Сехун не вопит от ужаса только потому, что у него имидж, а имидж это все. С другой стороны сидит Тэмин и держит за руку, и Сехуну самую малость легче и не так страшно, а еще у Тэмина очень приятная кожа, и пальцы тонкие и холодные, поэтому совсем не радует, когда он начинает поглаживать запястье Сехуна, потому что слишком страшно и неожиданно. К концу фильма от гордости Сехуна остаются только маленькие лужицы ~~(это дождь на моем лице)~~ , а команда Тэмина бессовестно ржет, но обещает в качестве компенсации накормить.  
\- С вас пирожное и бабл-ти, сволочи. - Тэмин и его команда умиляются, а Чонин закатывает глаза, потому что "Сехун, выключи своё эгьё, ты не маленький".  
Высокий и опасный парень из тэминовский команды с ним готов поспорить, утверждая, что Сехун миленький, и вообще, хён ему еще и патбинсу купит - Сехун за его плечом показывает Чонину язык.

Спустя неделю Тэмин приглашает его в общий чат, и первое, что делает Сехун, увидев никнэймы команды Тэмина, - отсылает с десяток ржущих стикеров.  
\- Вам стоит нацепить колготки поверх трусов и плащи и спасать мир, - поток загибающихся от смеха смайлов не прекращается даже тогда, когда Тэмин шлет ему угрожающие стикеры с ДиО, вокалистом ЕХО с жутким взглядом. Сехун меняет название чата на "Мстители, общий сбор!" и получает обиженные смайлы от всех.  
Всемогущий Тэм, Непобедимый Мун, Опасный Рави, Неуловимый Каспер и Абсолютный Кай по очереди меняют название чата на "Сехун засранец", "Мы не супергерои", "Марвел сосет", "Мы крутые, ты говно", но окончательным вариантом становится Тэминовское "Хватит, дебилы!!!". Процесс изменения имени чата похож на сам чат, и когда все успокаиваются и наконец раскрывают свои имена, чтобы Сехун не путался, Сехун меняет название на "Йехет Охорат". Тэмин капсом на английском призывает всех не реагировать на провокации Сехуна - выглядит это примерно как STOP OR ILL KIL U.  
Всемогущий Тэм - конечно же, Тэмин своей царственной персоной, и он снисходительно улыбается с селки, когда Сехун замечает его "скромность". Сехун надеется, что никто не узнает, что он ее сохранил в папке "мимими", вместе с фото Миранды Керр, собачек и спящего Чонина.  
Непобедимый Мун - Мункю, лучший друг Чонина со школы, и Сехун частенько видел их вместе, и нередко издевался, что собака Чонина названа в его честь ( _вообще-то она Монгу, идиот_ ).  
Опасный Рави - очень опасный Воншик, танцующий как зверь под транквилизаторами, опять же, друг Чонина по танцевальной студии, старой как мир, уже давно закрытой.  
\- Рави - это неправильное прочтение "Райвель"? - Сехун шлет селку с пририсованными бровями - тонкими-тонкими и изломанными, как у упомянутого героя манги.   
\- Нет, мне просто нравится, как звучит "Рави", - Воншик обижается посредством стикеров, а команда над ним ржет   
Неуловимый Каспер - Тэу, самый старший в чате, самый высокий - и "я самый красивый, мелочь", а еще он танцует иногда для БитБургер, независимой электро-поп-рок-фанк-блаблабла-группы, и у него есть своя фанбаза, "самая большая среди ваших, мелочь".  
Сехуну он не очень нравится, потому что "я тут самый красивый, понял, старик?" и куча селок - своеобразный селкоспам в чате "всё-таки дебилы".  
/Тэмин надеется, что никто не узнает, что все селки он сохранил в папку с названием "сехуня"./  
Абсолютный Кай - это Чонин, и Сехун даже звонит ему, чтобы удостовериться и почти пять минут ржет ему в трубку. Вообще за все три часа общения в чате Сехун ржет больше, чем за двадцать лет своей жизни, находит новых друзей и окончательно понимает, что Тэмин все-таки его краш.

Первый поцелуй Сехуна и Тэмина происходит на вечеринке в честь победы Сехуна и Чонина на региональном конкурсе бальных танцев, - слишком много выпивки, слишком мало смущения, слишком много темных углов, слишком мало жизни. Сехун зажимает Тэмина в том самом неосвещаемом углу, ищет в его глазах недовольство или осуждение, и, не найдя, целует. Ощущения примерно такие же, как при разворачивании подарочной бумаги, - сначала немного страшно, а потом, когда видишь тот_самый_подарок, сердце выпрыгивает из груди. Сехуновское сердце грозится улететь на Марс и никогда не вернуться.  
\- Это было приятно, - улыбается Тэмин.  
Сехун очень не хочет, чтобы его улыбка была слишком довольной и пытается сдержать свои эмоции - попытка с треском проваливается.  
На следующий день Тэмин пишет в общем чате "Мы с Сехуном встречаемся", и это сюрприз для всех, даже для Сехуна, но он совсем не против таких сюрпризов.

Чонин говорит, что их отношения развиваются слишком быстро, и что нельзя съезжаться спустя две недели, но Сехун только отмахивается.  
\- Ты просто не хочешь жить один. Позови к себе Мункю, он будет рад.  
Чонин качает головой, бурчит, ворчит, но помогает Сехуну переезжать - и Сехун, и Тэмин ему рады, даже чай ему предлагают, и покормить обещают, но Чонин только раскладывает вещи Сехуна по полкам и уходит, зная, что отравиться недолго в этом доме. Сехун шлет ему смс-ки о том, какой Чонин хороший друг, лучший во вселенной и вообще, будь я бабой, я бы вышел за тебя замуж - Чонин стоически игнорирует.  
Квартира у Тэмина небольшая и не сказать, что уютная - больше необжитая, словно Тэмин в ней только ночует, и то не всегда. Сехун расставляет по полкам, комодам, столам дурацкие вещицы, вроде собачки-болванчика, или цифровой фоторамки с изображениями Миранды Керр и щеночков, даже кактусы покупает, ставит их на подоконник и называет ТэмТэм и ХунХун.  
\- Ты дебил или да, - Тэмин улыбается и щемяще-нежно берет Сехуна за руку.  
Сехун больше не Сехун, Сехун гелиевый шарик, и он летит высоко-высоко вверх от переполняющих его чувств, а Тэмин улыбается, улыбается, улыбается и продолжает держать за руку, чтобы не улетел.  
За семь дней для Сехуна становится привычно просыпаться на полу, потому что кое-кто во сне пинается, находить свою чашку в холодильнике и спотыкаться о разбросанные по квартире кроссовки. Он надеется, что и Тэмин привыкает смотреть под ноги, когда идет из комнаты на кухню - чтобы не зацепиться за длинные ножищи Сехуна и не упасть; привыкает засыпать в тепле объятий и пары одеял, утром пить кофе вместо чая (он кончился еще во второй день совместной жизни), пахнуть Сехуновским шампунем и каждый день слышать "какой ты красивый" после пробуждения.  
\- Откуда ты взялся такой романтик, - смеется Тэмин и Сехун тает от его сощурившихся глаз.  
Кто бы мог подумать, что отношения с парнем - это так мило, сахарно и как в фильмах?  
Тэмин поет по утрам в душе, сжигает тосты, проливает кофе на белую рубашку, ругается как сапожник в периоды застоя и ставит просто потрясающую хореографию, глядя на движения Сехуна.  
Сехун по утрам бегает, готовит яичницу с беконом (завтрак американцев, милый), никогда не носит белый - во избежание, и зовет Тэмина на свои тренировки. Именно после тренировок Тэмин бежит в студию, ищет подходящую музыку и перекладывает свои эмоции на движения.   
\- Эх ты, вдохновение, - иногда говорит Тэмин, когда Сехун падает или спотыкается, или разбивает кружку, или еще какую глупость творит, но ржет, ржет своим дурацким смехом, от которого у Тэмина внутри все скручивается в большой клубок умиления.  
Ну, или Сехуну так кажется.

\- Эти ваши отношения добром не кончатся, - предостерегает Мункю, когда они с Сехуном остаются наедине на кухне. Все остальные сидят в гостиной и радостно пьют за милую дату - "полгода вместе", и Тэмин, ярко улыбаясь, принимает дурацкие и ненужные подарки вроде парных носков, а Сехун носится между кухней и гостиной. Мункю под предлогом помочь заходит с ним на кухню.  
\- Тэмин человек увлекающийся, вы долго не протянете, - Сехун хмурится, слушая мрачные прогнозы Мункю. - Ты не подумай, я не собираюсь между вами вставать или как-то вам мешать, я просто хочу тебя предупредить, чтобы ты не строил воздушных замков.  
Мункю уходит к парням, оставляя Сехуна самому разбираться в том дерьме, в которое загнал. Сехун не питал иллюзий, но все же шесть месяцев идеальных отношений могли бы и насторожить, ведь не бывает все настолько хорошо. Или бывает и Сехун сорвал джек-пот?  
\- Спасибо, Мункю, ты отличный друг, - цедит Сехун, но цепляет на лицо расслабленное выражение и присоединяется к веселью.  
Еще никогда в жизни Сехун так пристально не следил за Тэмином - Мункю же врать не станет, Мункю же дольше его знает, зачем он будет врать?  
Но Тэмин ведет себя как обычно, правда, чуть больше лезет обниматься, но это только алкоголь в его крови, а не знак того, что Сехун ему надоел. Тэмин хватает Сехуна за руку и не отпускает до тех пор, пока Чонин не говорит всем ложиться спать.  
Наверное, Сехуну стоит больше доверять Тэмину.

Спустя две недели Тэмин не приходит домой ночевать, и это первый раз за все время отношений. Тэмин не отвечает на звонки, его нет ни у кого из команды, и даже у Чонина его нет, и у Чонина голос взволнованный, мол, как это его нет дома, и кажется, он готов уже звонить в морги и больницы. Сехун решает подождать до утра и не ложится спать, только накачивает себя кофе и ждет. Тэмин приходит в семь утра, помятый, уставший, как будто больной, и говорит, что вчера слишком устал, чтобы ехать домой, что уснул в студии, а телефон разрядился. Сехун, конечно, ничего не говорит, кроме как "я волновался", но Тэмин улыбается и Сехун забывает всю свою злость.  
Он не злится целую неделю, потому что в студии холодно и Тэмин, разумеется, простывает. Сехун возится с ним, как мамочка, внезапно открывает в себе способности к готовке и познания в медицине. Тэмин строит из себя капризного ребенка, "не хочу/не буду лекарства", постоянно заваливает Сехуна на кровать и с трудом отпускает на тренировки. Сехун чувствует себя счастливым.

А через две недели Тэмин пропадает - выходит из дома и не возвращается почти четыре дня. Сехун обрывает телефоны друзей, родителей Тэмина, без конца звонит и пишет ему самому, но слышит только "абонент недоступен. Аппарат абонента выключен или находится вне зоны обслуживания". Сехун от волнения чуть не рвет на себе волосы, но Чонин сидит все это время с ним и успокаивает, что все хорошо, что Тэмин просто потерял телефон, что он скоро появится, что это ненадолго.  
Тэмин возвращается вечером четвертого дня - счастливый, радостный с бутылкой вина в руке.  
\- Сехунни, ты не представляешь, как хорошо я провел выходные. Жаль, тебя с нами не было.  
Чонин предпочитает смыться до того, как разразится скандал.  
Сехун разбивает бутылку вина о стену, кричит, что испереживался, чуть не поседел, представил кучу разных сюжетов, в которых Тэмин умирает где-то один, без него, а он, оказывается, отлично провел выходные!  
\- Прости, я думал, я тебе сказал, что уеду на Чеджу с Квонхо и его девушкой, - Тэмин пытается оправдаться словами "забыл", "я думал", "не подумал", и Сехуну хочется его ногами уделать, потому что идиот последний.  
\- Ты не додумался хоть раз позвонить?  
\- Нам было так весело, что я как-то не догадался, что надо бы, - Тэмин чешет затылок и смотрит на Сехуна виноватым взглядом из-под челки, но тот только отворачивается и шипит, как разъяренный дикий кот.  
\- Спишь на диване.

Сехун злится три дня - на большее он не способен, когда рядом ходят виноватые глаза, именно глаза, Сехуну они везде мерещатся. Сехун слишком добрый, Сехун прощает, и Тэмин цветет возле него после слов:  
\- Хрен с тобой, иди сюда. - Тэмин обнимает его своими костлявыми руками и обещает посвятить Сехуну целый танец под его самую любимую песню, надо только вдохновение поймать.  
Сехун танца не дожидается.

\- Знаешь, Тэмин вчера жаловался на отсутствие вдохновения, - говорит Каспер Сехуну по телефону. - Сказал, что как отрубило.   
\- Ну бывает, он же творец, как-никак, - незаинтересованно отвечает Сехун, собирая сумку на тренировки - скоро соревнования, ему бы поселиться в тренировочном зале, а он все медлит.  
\- Сехун, как бы так тебе сказать, чтобы не обидеть, - Каспер покашливает, намекая, что до чего-то Сехун должен догадаться сам.  
\- Тэу, говори быстрей, не надо вот этих драматических заморочек.  
\- Раньше ты был его музой. Теперь нет. Понимаешь?  
Сехун очень хотел бы не понимать.

В каждом движении, каждом взгляде Тэмина Сехун теперь ищет намеки, как тогда, после слов Мункю. Это изматывает - поиски знаков начала конца, сильно изматывает, но Сехуну кажется, что все еще впереди, что просто нужно быть внимательнее, не проглядеть их, а найдя - все исправить.  
Но Тэмин возвращается домой все позже, уходит все раньше, совсем редко звонит и пропадает на выходные. Сехун думает, что он все же пропустил момент, когда Тэмин перестал в нем нуждаться.  
Стоит ли ему уйти сейчас, самому, не дожидаясь решения Тэмина? Принять это решение за них обоих?  
Сехун в порыве даже собирает свои вещи и набирает Чонина, чтобы тот помог перевезти вещи, но после первого же гудка сбрасывает и злится на себя. Вот что он делает, зачем он торопит события? Все же хорошо, все нормально, просто у них с Тэмином сложный период в отношениях. Несмотря на свое поведение, Тэмин все так же целует, так же крепко обнимает по ночам, так же зовет "Сехунни" и улыбается так, что у Сехуна мысли пропадают. Сехун боится что-то менять, но понимает, что должен.  
Первым делом он выходит из их общего чата, теперь уже с названием "Marvelous", никому ничего не объяснив, и в который раз поморщившись от ников. После обрывает связи с Мункю, Воншиком и Тэу - стирает их номера из памяти телефона, удаляет из друзей везде, где может и в извинение выставляет в инстаграм картинку с надписью "простите". Он надеется, что они поймут.

Через неделю отношениям будет десять месяцев, а Тэмин прекращает даже обнимать Сехуна, и ведет себя так, словно они просто соседи по квартире, не более. Сехун уже в каждом слове слышит "конец", видит в каждом жесте, в каждом взгляде. Ему кажется, что как в считалочке про негритят у Тэмина в голове по одному умерли чувства к Сехуну, одно за одним.  
 _Эй, Тэмин, все в тебе - один большой спойлер._

За день до даты Тэмин спрашивает у Сехуна:   
\- Поговорим?  
Сехун кивает и открывает окно - на улице ноябрь, и хоть снег и не идет, но воздух холодный, и Сехун надеется, что этот холод остудит его голову.  
\- Нам стоит расстаться, - голос Тэмина бесстрастный, тихий; он смотрит в пол, не поднимает на Сехуна взгляда и, наверное, ждет, что тот будет просить "нет, дай нам еще шанс, мы не можем все забыть и оставить".  
\- Да, ты прав, - Сехун пожимает плечами и чуть ежится от пронизывающего холодного ветра, проникающего под рубашку. - Стоит разойтись сейчас.  
Тэмин удивленно вскидывает голову и смотрит на Сехуна как-то ошарашенно-грустно. Сехун смотрит Тэмину в глаза и, черт возьми, улыбается.  
\- Ты же не думал, что после всего это станет неожиданным?   
Тэмин неуверенно качает головой и отчаянно соображает, что делать, - он никогда не бывал в ситуации, в которой не он все решает. Тэмин открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но Сехун жестом его останавливает и губами произносит "не надо".  
За улыбкой Сехуна скрывается сожаление и грусть, а еще, совсем немного, надежда, но ее быстро поглощает тоска.  
 _Эй, Тэмин. Не смей сейчас повернуть назад и отказаться от своих слов. Все было ясно слишком давно._


End file.
